Tiger Stripes
Tiger Stripes is a 14-year-old (pony years) pegasus in Ponyville that likes to go over to the tumblrpon universe and answer all your questions. This blog is strictly SFW. ((Kind of made this page more like an OC page, in all honesty.)) Personality Tiger usually has an easygoing personality, being calm and collected. However, she can get rather frustrated easily, but will try to keep her cool. Outspoken and helpful, Tiger is quite sociable. Tiger values her friends and won't let anything happen to them. She's known to not retaliate the slightest at ponies trying to harm her, but will act very aggressively if one of her friends gets hurt. The only other time she would act this way is towards bees. She's normally kind (unless irritated), but she can have an odd way of showing this. Sometimes she will go to aggressive measures to be kind to the ponies around her. She may also appear a little insensitive as she has a tendency of saying what she really thinks about a situation without considering the other ponies' feelings first. Tiger likes to keep things concise. She likes to call ponies by the shorter forms of their names, even if their names are already rather short. Ironically, she has a tendency of over-thinking things. She can be very determined at saving her friends or doing something for them, and is usually optimistic. However, when things get too hopeless, she could snap and be the exact opposite. Although Tiger is 14, she sometimes acts like a 16-year-old or older. Abilities and weaknesses Tiger is able to fly fast if she wants to. However, she has a low stamina, so she can't continue flying fast for very long, resulting in her often flying at normal flying speeds instead. She can flap her wings to generate wind currents. Then again, all pegasi can do that. Tiger can use thunder clouds that she puts around her right hoof to generate electrical bolts to harm others. However she will usually try to reach peaceful consensus and avoids fighting, hence she doesn't use this very often. Though, she will not hesitate to use it if one of her friends gets hurt. Tiger, oddly, has strong front legs, so her punches are more powerful than her kicks. Her weakest part is her back, and she'd much rather carry heavy things while flying with her front hooves than to try carrying heavy things in a saddlebag like most normal ponies. If she DOES try to carry something heavy on her back while flying, she'll go out of control. Likes *Adventuring *Flying *Treasure and money (but she's willing to give them up if need be) *All her friends *The Tumblr universe *Muffins *Animals (except bees) Dislikes *Smart alecs *Show-offs *Anything that hurts her friends *Evil Fears Tiger has Apiphobia to some extent - a fear of bees. However she's been able to stay near bees while withholding her fear, but this is usually when she's trying to harm the bees. Not much is known about the origin of Tiger's Apiphobia, or why she has such revenge-like actions towards them. Tiger is also known to be afraid of Slendermane, having nightmares of him during the night and being depicted in pencil sketches running away from him. Family Tiger knows little about her family or anything about her early past, as she was (apparently) extremely young when an earthquake caused her parents to succumb. Not knowing who her parents ever were could be why she values her friends so much as she might be considering them as family. History Tiger never really talks about her past apart from one tumblr reply about her parents being dead due to a quake and a page during a story arc where she stated that an old friend of hers burned down the village she was living in. Most of her past will likely remain a mystery, with only mere little pieces being revealed, but it's safe to say she went through tough times. The Mod The mod of Tiger's ask blog likes to call herself Follery (though that isn't her real name). She is currently 14 years old (turning 15) and lives in Singapore, which she describes as "a faraway land full of stressful educational enforcements". She would describe herself as a shy, quiet person who would rather sit in a corner than talk to anyone, and prefers to blend into the crowd. Quite contradictory of her character Tiger Stripes. She seems to always have a signature gray hoodie on her, whether she draws herself as a pony or as a human. Tumblr Friends 'Navi' (Navi's tumblr) Tiger and Navi are shown to be friends. However, Tiger can get a bit annoyed at Navi's tendency of befriending bees. Nonetheless, the two are good friends. For whatever reason, Tiger believes that Navi got her cutiemark by riding a black star that left a green trail. 'Curlycue' (Curlycue's tumblr) Tiger and Curlycue are friends. Like most other ponies, Tiger thinks Curlycue is adorable. 'Vail' (Vail's tumblr) Tiger shares a liking for quails with Vail after meeting her. She thinks of Vail as "The Quail Queen". 'Bakasan94' (Bakasan's tumblr) I guess technically this is more of a mod to mod friend relationship thing rahter than the ponies themselves since Tiger and Bakasan's pony OC never really met. Still, I feel I should add it here. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Pegasus